Apenas viver
by Tenten n.n
Summary: Já me perguntaram por diversas vezes sobre o por que de eu gostar de olhar as nuvens. E em todas às vezes eu me limitava a responder 'Porque elas são tão livres...'" Shikamaru POV's


Essa fic está narrada em primeira pessoa pelo Shikamaru, como vocês irão perceber ao lê-la

Essa fic está narrada em primeira pessoa pelo Shikamaru, como vocês irão perceber ao lê-la. Não vou falar nada sobre ela agora. Vou deixar os comentários para o final.

A única coisa que tenho a dizer é que eu espero que gostem e se divirtam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Apenas viver...**

Já me perguntaram por diversas vezes sobre o por que de eu gostar de olhar as nuvens. E em todas às vezes eu me limitava a responder "Porque elas são tão livres...". Não que seja mentira. Não é. Acontece que é uma coisa bem mais complexa do que isso. Mas seria muito problemático de explicar.

Todos me consideram um preguiçoso que não se importa com nada e só quer saber de dormir. Isso não é uma mentira em seu todo, mas eu não sou só isso. Somente eu sei como é problemático ser o Shikamaru. Bem que eu queria só dormir e não ser aborrecido por ninguém. Infelizmente, eu estou cercado de pessoas problemáticas.

Ino já me disse que queria ser inteligente como eu. Algo como "mostrar a testuda da Sakura quem é realmente inteligente". Mas ela não faz idéia de como é complicado ter um Q.I. de mais de 200. Quando se tem esse nível de inteligência, você não consegue ver a vida como todas as outras pessoas. Não consegue apenas _viver_.

Eu a enxergo como um grande jogo de shogi, mas um jogo muito mais difícil de ganhar do que quando eu jogo com o Asuma-sensei. _Jogava_. A morte do Asuma-sensei foi um grande baque, um grande choque pra mim. Apesar de ele ser um sensei um pouco fora dos padrões e que não parava de fumar, ele era, acima de tudo, um grande amigo. Eu não sei exatamente por que, mas eu sentia que ele era o único que me entendia. Talvez fosse só uma sensação boba, mas era extremamente confortante tê-la.

Claro que eu tenho amigos, mas não como o Asuma-sensei. Choji, por exemplo, é meu melhor amigo. Nós temos uma bela história juntos e eu daria a vida por ele, mas... batatas fritas não são meu assunto preferido. E, apesar de sempre me fazer companhia, olhar as nuvens também não é o hobby favorito dele.

Naruto é outro que se tornou um grande amigo meu, mas, novamente, não temos os mesmos gostos. Na verdade, eu acho que sou calmo demais para ele. A Sakura disse que gosta quando estamos juntos, já que um balanceia o outro, mas quando eu preciso de paz o Naruto não é a pessoa mais adequada.

Às vezes sinto que as nuvens são minha melhor companhia. Elas são calmas e me confortam. Fazem-me esquecer o mundo em que eu vivo. Um mundo onde mortes e perdas são coisas cotidianas. Num jogo de shogi, você deve evitar perder as suas peças, nunca deve fazer sacrifícios desnecessários. Eu acredito nisso. Numa missão, eu prefiro falhar categoricamente a arriscar a vida de meus companheiros. As pessoas a minha volta nem sempre pensam assim, elas preferem tentar.

Talvez por isso as pessoas me achem tão preguiçoso. Eu não tento. Prefiro ir pelo caminho mais fácil. Na verdade, eu prefiro preservar os meus companheiros a correr o risco. Se tentarmos, pode dar certo. Como pode não dar. E por vezes, não vamos ter uma segunda chance. Talvez eu tenha nascido no lugar errado. Ninjas não podem pensar assim. O sucesso da missão vem acima de tudo, não é? Eu não jogo assim. Nunca irei jogar.

Odeio viver em um mundo onde a vitória é mais importante do que as peças. Onde peões são só peões e sua única utilidade é proteger o rei. Eu sou um preguiçoso por pensar assim? Então eu sou um preguiçoso. A perda do Asuma-sensei... Eu não posso lidar com isso outra vez... Não posso...

Vocês não têm que tomar esse tipo de decisão, não é, nuvens? Vocês podem flutuar livremente pelo céu que ninguém irá perturbar vocês. Vocês são inatingíveis. Vocês não têm que jogar...

-Shikamaru...? – virei o rosto e me deparei com Temari me chamando. O rosto dela parecia preocupado. Passei a mão pelo meu rosto e percebi que ele estava úmido. Meu Deus, eu estava chorando!

-Oi... – respondi, tentando fazer minha voz ficar indiferente, ou pelo menos calma. Odiava deixar os outros preocupados, principalmente a Temari.

-Você está bem? – parece que não deu certo. Sua voz ainda deixava transparecer muita preocupação. Limpei o rosto bruscamente e tentei sorrir.

-Eu estou. E você? – ela me olhou interrogativa e sentou-se ao meu lado. Ela parecia querer fazer alguma coisa, mas não se permitia. Brincava com os dedos, nervosa.

-Você não está bem – afirmou ela, receosa, apesar de tudo ela não parecia estar em dúvida na sua afirmação.

-Por que você pensa assim? – acho que estou ficando muito cínico.

-Bem... Você estava chorando e eu... Eu nunca tinha te visto fazendo isso – acho que nunca vi a Temari tão insegura na minha vida. Acho que nunca a vi insegura... até agora.

-A verdade é que eu... eu ainda não digeri muito bem a história da morte do Asuma, sabe? Eu acho muito errado ninjas se sacrificarem pelo sucesso de uma missão. As pessoas arriscam a vida de seus companheiros para que possam cumprir a ordem de um superior. Eu não concordo com isso. Não estou no lugar certo – desabafei. Joguei tudo em cima dela. Temari talvez fosse gritar comigo, dizer que eu sou um bebê chorão que só sabe arranjar desculpa para a minha preguiça. Ela sempre fora explosiva. Mas, ao contrário do que eu esperava, Temari sorriu docemente.

-Sabe, Shikamaru... Você está certo, mas não totalmente – eu a olhei confuso. – Os ninjas não se sacrificam pela missão e nem para cumprir ordens. Os ninjas se sacrificam para proteger pessoas importantes para eles. Para que o mundo fique melhor para que as pessoas que eles amam possam viver bem. Asuma se sacrificou pela vila, eu acho. Porque nela, moram pessoas importantes para ele. Principalmente, creio eu, o sobrinho dele, Kurenai e... você. O pai dele foi o Terceiro Hokage que faria, e fez, de tudo para proteger a vila. Acho que ele não iria querer que sua morte tivesse sido em vão – Shikamaru olhava Temari de queixo caído. Ela estava certa.

-Às vezes o peão tem que se sacrificar para salvar o rei...

-Hã?

-Asuma-sensei me disse algo parecido...

-E quem é o rei?

-O rei é as crianças, pois elas são o futuro da vila. Elas que irão tornar esse mundo um lugar melhor – Temari sorriu novamente.

-Eu entendo o seu jeito de pensar, mas às vezes temos que olhar mais do que o nosso próprio umbigo, Shikamaru – agora eu tinha vontade de me socar. Eu estava pensando de uma forma demasiadamente egoísta. Mas de alguma forma, não conseguia largar meus pensamentos anteriores. Olhei para Temari e entendi.

-Mas... – a garota voltou a olhar-me, sua atenção tinha se voltado para o céu, após o silêncio ter se instaurado sobre nós. – Ainda acho que devemos evitar sacrifícios desnecessários. Ainda mais quando esses sacrifícios são coisas muito importantes... – aproximei-me de Temari e tomei seus lábios. Temari se assustou, mas não hesitou na hora de corresponder ao meu beijo. Na hora, soube que ela tinha entendido que eu me referia a ela quando falei em "coisa importante".

-Talvez você não seja tão preguiçoso assim – brincou Temari, ao nos separarmos do beijo. Sorri, verdadeiramente agora. Acho que também admirava as nuvens porque sentia inveja delas. Sentia inveja por todos os motivos que me faziam olha-las sempre. Mas, nesse momento, elas deviam estar sentindo inveja de mim, porque, tenho certeza, que elas não conseguiriam se sentir tão felizes quanto eu me sentia naquele momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Então? Gostaram?

Eu incrivelmente adorei essa fic. Até agora eu só tinha gostado de uma fic que eu tinha escrito. A "Surpresa" que é uma NejiTen, assim como todas as outras fics que eu havia escrito.

Por esse motivo, eu queria escrever uma fic com outro casal. Não queria pegar casais estranhos, e como eu amo ShikaTema resolvi me aventurar com eles. Eu não leio muitas fics desse casal, por isso não sei trabalhar com eles, e acho que deixei a Temari um pouco OOC. Mas ficou bem fluffy, né?

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Por favor, deixem reviews!!


End file.
